Haruhi's Secret
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: Haruhi is one of the forgotten or rather abandoned zodiacs. She has to return to her family and is now living with Tohru and the gang. What happens when feelings start turning up. will she be able to keep her secret from the Hosts. This is a borrowed idea from Hita-Chan. Possible Mori X Haruhi or Kyoya X Haruhi and other couples. T for Kyo, Haru, and Kyoya. Story better than this.
1. Chapter 1 Meetings

**Hello! This is an adopted idea from Hita-chan. I got permission so don't you dare accuse me of stealing it! Anyway here ya go!**

* * *

Haruhi's POV

I woke up with a very bad feeling. I got out of my bed and chacked my calendar. I looked at today's date and I immediately became depressed. Today was marked "Doom's Day". I cried a little because today was the day that was agreed for me to go back to the main house with Akitoa nd the others. Ranka ran through the door asking "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I call him Ranka because he's not my actual father he took me in when my parents passed and Akito wanted me away from the house. His wife and him accepted me whole-heartily even though I was 'different' from other kids. I pointed at the calendar and Ranka became the same state as me. He hugged me as best as he can not to activate the transformation. When I'm hugged by the opposite gender I turn into a black jaguar. I'm actually a member of the zodiac like the rest of the family but I'm different because I was an outcast no not like the cat, I was an outcast since the beginning. I was told it was because I can eat all of them but so can the tiger! That's the only reason I don't allow the Host club to hug me, and that's the only reason I don't spar with Mori or Honey.

Anyway I was crying in Ranka's arms in a awkward position. I stopped and said "I'll get ready for school and pack up." With that I started getting ready for the departure and school. "You know you can stay home today." Ranka said. I smiled at him and said "No I wouldn't want to trouble you or have the boys worrying about me." I than went to school. At school everything went the same as normal thank god! At the end of class I went straight to the club room. When I entered everyone was already there with military uniforms.

"So we are going military style today?" I asked. Tamaki and Honey immediately started running over to me trying to hug me. I just swiftly dodged them and went to the changing rooms. I changed into the uniform and walked out. Tamaki was again trying to hug me but I dodged he again and started heading towards my usual table. Tamaki starting growing mushrooms again in the corner. I sighed as I sat down remembering that today was not going to be normal. I started spacing out when Honey came up to me hugging Usa-chan. "Haru-chan are you okay?" I snapped back into reality and said "Yes I am." He handed me Usa-chan and said "Just in case okay!" with that he went back to Mori. I hugged Usa-chan a little before putting him beside me as the door opened and the customers started walking in.

In the middle of a conversation with one of my customers the office started saying "Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka come to the main office a visitor has come for you." then it shut off. I stood up and said "Sorry I have to go. I'll come back." I said to my customer as I started walking to the door. I saw Honey with a worried expression I smiled at him to reassure him and me too that it was going to be okay. I walked into the office seeing the person I wished it wasn't going to be, Akito. He smiled at me and started walking towards me with open arms. I was scared but non-the less opened my arms too walking towards him. I knew something was going to happen but I didn't let it show. He hugged me and I hugged back afraid of what might happen to me if I didn't.

"Haruhi I'm soo glad to see you." He said as he hugged me probably for the office to think we were close. "Hello Akito-sama I'm glad to see you too." I said. Than he started to dig his nails into my sides. I jumped a little at the pain not wanting the office to see. Than he whispered "I heard that you've joined a Host Club. And you were having so much fun without me. Grab your stuff and I'll walk with you to make sure you don't run away." Than he stopped and let go. I waved to the office as we started heading towards the club room to get my stuff. "Oh by the way nice uniform. I should make you wear it at home." Akito said with a threatening serious voice. When we got their everyone noticed Akito immediately.

"Haruhi who is this?" Tamaki asked stopping the talk with the guests. The rest of the club also turned to me. Kyoya sempai seemed to be staring at Akito like he was studying him for some unknown reason. He pushed up his glasses and than said "Akito Sohma may I ask what business you have with Haruhi Fujioka." Akito looked at Kyoya sempai like he was disgusted in his way of speaking to him. Than he stopped and said. "I do not have to state my business to you. As long as Haruhi knows so Haruhi get your belongings I want to leave as soon as possible." I tensed a bit before grabbing my belongings and changing out of the military uniform. Kyoya sempai looked surprised for a second and so did the others.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said as I walked with Akito outside and got in the car. Hatori looked at me for a second before started to drive. "You'll be staying with Yuki, Shigure, Kyo and that girl Tohru." Akito said, he spoke the name Tohru with venom. I was happy that I'll see them again but was curious as to who Tohru was. I knew she knew that she had to know the secret if she was living with them. The rest of the drive was silent as we picked up my belongings and arrived at Shigure's house. I was greeted with a hug from Shigure instantly when I got out the car. I flinched because of the wound Akito gave me earlier.

Shigure noticed and so did Hatori. "I'll tend to Haruhi while you get her things inside her room." Hatori said. Hatori walked over to me and asked "Where did he hit you?" I lifted my shirt a little so he could see the wounds. By now it was bleeding a lot and was staining my uniform shirt. He cleaned the wound and patched it up. Than Akito said "Come Hatori. I'm going home." Hatori bowed to me and drove away with Akito. I went inside knowing that none of the others would be home due to me leaving in the middle of the school day. Shigure was already inside waiting for me. I smiled at him and hugged him. "Hey Shigure. I missed you!" I said with a smile. "Hi Haruhi I missed you too."

We stayed like that for a little bit. I let go and said "So tell me about this Tohru!" I exclaimed I couldn't help it. Come on she's my age, she accepts the curse (I'm sure she accepts it cause she's living with them) and Hatori hasn't erased her memories and the house doesn't look a mess, yeah I remember last time I cleaned this place it was a living dumpster. "Tohru's so nice, she is pretty too, and she accepts the curse and she can actually have Kyo and Yuki in the same room without fighting. My little flower is the best!" Shigure says while smiling. "Wow she sounds awesome. I can't wait to meet her!" I said. "Shigure I think you should start on your book or I will punish you. I'll start cleaning and making lunch for us."

Shigure made a sad face before walking into his workplace. I smiled while rolling up my sleeves. "Wait. Haruhi why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Shigure said as he stuck his head out the door. "I'll tell you later. If you don't work on your story now I'll punish you." I said and then Shigure went immediately into the room and started working. I started cleaning the house and finished it all under two hours with the completion of lunch and I already unpacked my stuff too. I brought Shigure his meal and started eating mines with him making sure he get's it done before Mitsuru asks for it. I know he likes teasing her but she needs to have some stress reliever or she won't be able to enjoy her life as much.

When he finished his work, I checked and corrected it to make sure he wasn't just making a silly project again. After a while of relaxing and games and catching up the boys and Tohru arrived. "I'm home!" They all said. They were surprised when I said "Welcome home!" with Shigure. Tohru looked at me with an unasked question. I just hugged the boys and her. "Haruhi what are you doing here?" Kyo asked. I smiled and said "This was the due date remember. Oh and hi Tohru I'm Haruhi, I'm a zodiac like Kyo, Shigure and Yuki." She smiled at me and said excitedly "What zodiac are you?" I said "I'm actually one of the forgotten Zodiacs. I'm the jaguar."

Tohru than asked "Forgotten zodiacs? I never heard of them or the jaguar being in the zodiac. Sorry." I just hugged her and said "That's why they're called forgotten zodiacs. But don't worry it's okay." She beamed at me now I know what Shigure meant when he said that she'll always smile a big smile to cheer someone or something up. I then said "I cleaned the house and prepared some snacks as well as did my homework, so I can help you guys with yours if you want?" I suggested knowing that I was going to be board in a few with everyone doing something and Shigure said earlier he had to attend a meeting so I can't talk to him all the time. Yuki smiled and said "Sure we'll love that." Kyo smiled while Tohru still beaming at me. I started helping them with their homework.

Kyoya's POV

For once I don't know what's happening to one of the Hosts. What was Haruhi doing with Akito Sohma the leader of the Sohma industries? She almost seemed wary of him like she was afraid of him. I know somethings up but for once my research isn't enough. I looked over to see Mori and Honey chatting about Haruhi and the Hitachiin's and Tamaki were too. Even though I won't admit it I've been feeling this bubbling sensation in me every time she here but when that Akito came in with her I wanted to protect her from him. I have no idea what's happening to me. But I hope that she'll be alright.

Honey's POV

I was worried for Haru-chan. When she came in she looked like she hurt but tried to hide it, I know that very well because it happens to me and Takashi. Also earlier she looked like she wanted to run away from that Akito guy. I told Takashi what I thought and he agreed. I looked at the rest of the group Tama-chan and the Twins were curious and Kyo-chan looked very worried. I knew he had feelings for her I knew it! But I was sad because Haruhi ever since she joined us I've noticed she doesn't let us hug her and she always seems like she's hiding something from us. I going to visit her dad after school to ask about Haru-chan I hope the rest of the club will join me.

Haruhi's POV

I was having fun with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo we were playing rich man poor man and I was winning. "Your cheating! I'm telling you there's no way you could've gotten that card!" Kyo said more like yelled. "If I was cheating it would go against all my rules to cards! Your just mad I keep on beating you." I said laughing at Kyo's expression. Than I got an idea. "I got an idea let's have a drawing contest! It'll be fair since all of us could watch each other draw the picture." Tohru than said "I'm gonna be the judge. I'll go get us some more snacks while you guys get the equipment alright?" We all nodded and got the art supplies. "I'm gonna beat that damn rat and jaguar!" I heard Kyo say. I smirked knowing he wouldn't be able to beat me but I wasn't so sure about Yuki because he's a horrible drawer no offence.

Tohru came back with a tray full of all kinds of snacks. "Tohru can you invite any of your friends I want to have more opponents." I said I was going into competition mode and I wanted toi have more than just two people to go against. "I'll invit Uo and Hana." Tohru said and she called them from the land line. After a while of waiting and a lot of jokes two people came in. One had long dirty blond hair while the other one had black hair in a side braid. The blond had a fighter aura so I'm guessing an ex-yankee and the other had a misterious aura so she probably has some sort of power. "This is Arisa Uotani, Uo. This is Saki Hanajima, Hana. Hana and Uo this is Kyo and Yuki's cousin Haruhi." Tohru introduced them. "That seems correct since she has a similar electric signal but sort of different from them." Hana said, I knew she had powers! "So what did you call us over for Tohru?" Uo said. "We're having a drawing contest and I wanted to have more competition." I said. "Yeah I'll definitely join. I'll wipe that smug look off of orange-tops face in a second!" Uo said enthusiastically. Than Hana said "I don't mind. I want to see your skills." I smiled and there was a knock at the door.

Kyoya's POV

After school we went to Ranka's house only for him to tell us that she moved back with her family. Everyone else and I were shocked that Haruhi was not Ranka's daughter. He then told us her new address. We immediately drove their and knocked on the door. A girl other than Haruhi answered the door. Then we heard Haruhi's voice and a few other's say "Who's there Tohru?" Tamaki then said "Um is Haruhi here?" Tohru nodded and called Haruhi to the door but every one else in the house hold came with her. SHe was smiling talking about something but she stopped and so did her smile. I frowned a little how come they get to see her smile yet she doesn't show me-I mean us. "What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked. "We were worried and Haru-chan since that Akito guy just suddenly left with you." Honey said.

"Haru-chan? Wait Haruhi you didn't tell us Akito picked you up are you okay?" a orange haired boy suddenly asked. I furrowed my brows wondering what he was talking about why wouldn't she be okay? "Don't worry Hatori took care of it. Haru-chan's a nickname sounds a lot like Hatsuhara's nickname Haru doesn't it. Anyway you guys can go now." Haruhi said, who's Hatsuhara? Than I heard a voice from behind me say "Haruhi!" And a small blond boy jumped on Haruhi. She hugged him and I saw Honey pout. "Hi Momiji. Are the others here too?" Haruhi asked. I felt like we were being ignored but than the boy named Momiji turned to us and said "Who are they Haruhi? Oh and yeah they're here. Their coming right now see." I saw Haruhi smile and we all turned around to see a two color haired boy with two kids holding hand , one boy, one girl and a long haired person, a short brown haired person, and a long silver haired man.

"Hey Haruhi!" They all say as soon as they saw her and hugged her. She smiled even bigger, I want that smile to be made for me too. "These are my club mates Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mistukuni Honinozuka or Honey for short, and this is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. These are my cousins Hatsuhara or Haru for short, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu, this is Tohru and her friends Arisa Uotani or Uo and Saki Hanajima or Hana." Haruhi introduced. "You guys want to be in the drawing contest?" She asked almost everyone said "Yeah." Haruhi went inside and so did everyone else. "I'll help Tohru make the snacks since we have such a big group now." Haruhi said as she went into a room with Tohru. I could tell today was going to be quite eventful.

* * *

**End! How did you like it? Well please review and respond! Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Close Call

**Hello! Thank you for the very encouraging words they helped a lot! Sorry for not updating in a while school's been so busy and stuff I really hate it! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

"Hey Haruhi!" They all say as soon as they saw her and hugged her. She smiled even bigger, I want that smile to be made for me too. "These are my club mates Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mistukuni Honinozuka or Honey for short, and this is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori for short. These are my cousins Hatsuhara or Haru for short, Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, Momiji, Ayame, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu, this is Tohru and her friends Arisa Uotani or Uo and Saki Hanajima or Hana." Haruhi introduced. "You guys want to be in the drawing contest?" She asked almost everyone said "Yeah." Haruhi went inside and so did everyone else. "I'll help Tohru make the snacks since we have such a big group now." Haruhi said as she went into a room with Tohru. I could tell today was going to be quite eventful.

* * *

Normal POV

Kagura stood up and said, "I'll help for my precious Kyo! You too Kisa!" She then dragged Kisa in the kitchen. "I'll help too, you to Hana." Uo said as she grabbed Hana by the arm and went in the kitchen. Hiro was about to walk in but Haruhi stopped him "Sorry but girls only." and he went straight to his seat in a bad mood that he wasn't with Kisa. Momiji was the first to talk "So let's get to know each other! You guys said you were in a group with Haruhi, what type of club is it?" Tamaki responded "We are a Host Club." Right after he said that all the Sohma's practically fell over and yelled "HARUHI!" Haruhi's head popped out from the door and she asked "What?" Kyo jumped at her "Your in a HOST CLUB! WHAT THE HELL?" Now all of the girls stopped cooking and was looking at what was happening.

"Your in a Host Club?" All the girls asked confused. Haruhi sighed and said "Yes I am. Now Kyo calm down you too Haru. Don't worry it's not what you think. I'll explain after finish the snacks and start the game." Not too long after she went back in all the girls came out with a bunch of snack bowls and plates on their hands. The game then started Kyoya, Tohru, Mori, Haru, Hiro, Hana, and Shigure (Shigure came back)were the judges while everyone else participated. While everyone was painting Haruhi explained what happened. At the end of her story the time was up and everyone had to show their drawings/paintings. Kyo was the first to talk "You have amazing reflexes so how the hell did it break? I mean your really fast when it came to these things so how'd it break?" Haruhi said "Well I was so creeped out about the whole club thing and the gay thing and well I sort of wanted something to break the creepiness in the room."

Kisa painted a garden, Momiji drew the zodiacs, The twins painted each other with punk clothes and an awesome background, Ayame drew Tohru and Haruhi wearing beautiful dresses, Ritsu drew monkeys making a heart, Tamaki drew the Host Club members with Greek costumes, Honey drew Usa-chan huge hugging him, Yuki drew a knight killing another knight (the knight that was being killed looked like Kyo), Kagura drew Kyo hugging a boar,Kyo drew a cat made out of smaller cats eating a rat made out of little rat pictures, Uo drew herself with he red butterfly jacket with a motor cycle behind her and she had a bat and a chain in her hands, she beat Kyo but Haruhi topped all of them she had painted two majestic dragons fighting each other and below them were two people fighting exactly like the dragons and in the background there was a angel praying. Hands down she won.

"Wow I never knew you could paint so good Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he admired her painting. "Yeah!" the twins and Tamaki said agreeing. Mori just nodded and Kyoya said "Yes how come you never told us about your excellent talent?" Shigure said "You guys didn't know this yet you've been with her a whole year? That shows a lot." The rest of the Sohma's nodded. "Really your an amazing painter!" Tohru complemented. "Yeah Haruhi was always a good artist in music and drawing/painting. She also excelled in sports, martial arts, studies, and even a bunch of other things." Shigure said proudly. "Haru-chan knows martial arts?!" Honey said surprised even Takashi's eyes widened at the information while the other Hosts looked at her surprised too. The other Sohma's were also proud of their Haruhi doing so well and stuff.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head a little embarrassed Kyoya like the other Hosts were surprised but he also thought it made her even more perfect and beautiful, this time he wasn't going to deny the feeling that had started when she first walked through the door to the club, he was loving her more and more every time he learned something knew about her. Haru than spoke up "I haven't had much fun ever since you left. Let's have a duel before it gets dark." He got up stretching and so did Haruhi. "You guys are welcome to watch but stay a good distance. Shigure I leave them in your care." Haruhi said.

Than both Haruhi and Haru went outside but Kyo yelled "I wanted to challenge the damn jaguar idiot cow!" Haruhi laughed and said "How about a tag team fight. Kyo and Yuki verses me and Haru. How about it?" Haruhi sent them a glare telling them that she wasn't excepting no for an answer. Haru stood by Haruhi's side and Kyo and Yuki were side by side. All the on-lookers were anxiously awaiting who would make the first move. Once they heard a bird chirp both sides charged at each other.

The Hosts and Tohru were surprised at how Haruhi was dodging all of Kyo's moves beautifully and delivering some heavy blows,a nd switching with Haru time to time and having a graceful battle with Yuki. Haruhi flipped over Yuki and kicked him then he countered by punching her in the ribs. She then tagged Haru and they switched Haru was having a barrage of punches and kicks sent at him which he returned. Yuki and Kyo were charging at both of them when they were side by side, big mistake. Haru picked up Haruhi and swung her around and she kicked them down. He put her down and they shared a knowing smile as they helped Yuki and Kyo up. That was an hour of fighting yet neither Haru or Haruhi broke a sweat.

They went back into the house of shocked spectators and Haru and Haruhi both just picked up an apple and ate it while watching all the face's passing emotions, even Yuki and Kyo were watching. It took the family and friends a while to get over the fight because 1) they've never seen Haruhi fight before (even the family all they heard was that she was also good at martial arts) 2) that battle was very intense 3) well they were just very impressed. Haru finally broke the silence by clearing his throat and turning black Haru in a second "So stupid cat how are ya feeling losing to me yet again?" Kyo got aggravated and yelled back "If it wasn't for the jaguar you know I would win! Plus I was paired with that damn rat! I bet if I was paired with the jaguar you would be in the hospital crying right now!" They were both standing fists clenched Yuki was about to comment 'stupid cat' but Haruhi cut him off before he got the chance "Don't bring me into this. How about tomorrow both of you go against me and I would decide who's stronger."

"Sure!" They both said enthusiastically. Tohru was the first to recover from the group and said "That's not fair! Two against one that's very mean. Haruhi you don't have to do this." The rest of the group nodded but she just smiled and said "It's okay." Honey recovered and beamed at Haruhi "Haru-chan you never told us that you were a martial artists we would've trained with you." Haruhi just said "You never asked. Plus I didn't want to bother you guys." Everyone was already recovered now and was just listening. "I also have a question. How come you let them hug you but not us?" Honey asked. All of the Hosts nodded recalling all of the times she avoided their hugs. All of the Sohma's coughed a little and them and Tohru looked uncomfortable.

Haruhi was avoiding eye contact when she said "Um it's because I don't like people other than family hug me." Tamaki decided to chime in "But you hug the girls in the club." They were advancing on her while she backed away from them "I don't like men outside my family hugging me." She said afraid of what they'll do when they find out. "Why?" The twins said. The family immediately stood in front of Haruhi and pushed the advancing, curious boys back (all the boys not girls because you know the curse and all) Haruhi sighed in relief.

Kyoya was the most curious out of all the hosts. He knew it must be a big secret from how all the boys went in front of her but he was curious as to why the girls didn't even though the girls in the family and Tohru were very clearly worried about her. Uo and Hana looked confused so they didn't know what was happening except they just shrugged it off. The girls in the family and Tohru helped Haruhi up clearly knowing this secret that Kyoya didn't and it aggravated him. "Don't you dare come near Haruhi again!" Kyo and Haru yelled while Yuki said it in a less harsh tone but still very threatening. The Hosts looked at them strangely wondering what happened they were only asking a question. "Um We're sorry but we're going to have to ask everyone but Tohru and the family to leave." Shigure and Momiji said apologetically while they pushed the visitors outside and closed the door.

"Well that was weird." Uo said as she started heading home. Hana started going home as well and the Host club members just stood their dumb-founded about what just happened. Kyoya and Takashi were the first ones to recover. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat then said "I believe we should go home as well." Takashi grunted an agreement and carried Honey on his back towards the car with everyone following after.

Inside the house Haruhi was currently in the center of the families circle with Tohru in the circle too trying to help her. "How can you be in a club with only boys your secret could've been found out and hurt you." Kyo said. "I didn't think it would be that bad, they were really nice and I took every precaution too." Haruhi said. "That's not the point you know what happened last time." Yuki said worried. The last time someone found out it was in the park and evryone called her monster and threw stones at her and even jumped her what made it worse was that she fought back and she was alone too because it was a school field trip and she didn't go to any of her family members schools. Shigure sighed he was very worried about Haruhi and he knew that everyone else was too but he hated when everyone cornered her like this.

Kagura and Kisa once saw her being abused by her classmates. At the time no one knew that her classmates found out so she had to deal with it for a while. When they saw this Kagura was enraged while Kisa was scared and worried. They walked ahead of the others so they were the first ones to witness it and when the others caught sight they were worried and also enraged so they actually beat the hell out of her classmates and then brought them to Hatori. Akito decided to keep her locked up in a bare room for 7 months after that everyone tried to watch after each other more even the forgotten zodiacs were being extra cautious.

Shigure while everyone was talking to her about all the problems and stuff called Hatori and Akito and talked to them about what to do. Akito immediately said that she has to move to an all girls school now and Hatori was to erase every one of her club mates memories if they get too close and find out. Shigure went back to the group to find Haruhi crying and Yuki informed him that one of them mentioned what happened before so she started crying at the horrible memories. Shigure really didn't want to break her heart any further by telling her the news but he had to so he did. Tohru who was trying to comfort her with everyone else noticed Shigure there looking heartbroken at the sight. He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry Haruhi but Akito said that you'll have to change schools and that Hatori might have to erase their memories."

This made Haruhi cry harder she didn't want her friends' memories of her erased. Especially Kyoya she loved him with all her heart but she didn't dare confess because even if he said yes he won't except her curse and she didn't want the one she loved to call her a monster or hate her. Everyone could tell she was very close to the club because her eyes glistened when she saw her club mates even if she hid it with an annoyed look. Haruhi got up and ran to her room. She shut the door and threw herself on the bed still sobbing, soon she fell asleep. In the living room everyone was silent listening to Haruhi's calming sobs. When it finished everyone went home. Tohru went up to Haruhi's room and went inside, she saw Haruhi sleeping and smiled softly as she closed the door and left.

* * *

**End! Sorry for being an evil person by making it all depressing but hey I'm evil and don't worry there's going to be a happy ending...hopefully. Anyway see ya next time. Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Found Out!

**Sorry for not updating in a while I haven't really felt like a writer much lately. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

This made Haruhi cry harder she didn't want her friends' memories of her erased. Especially Kyoya she loved him with all her heart but she didn't dare confess because even if he said yes he won't except her curse and she didn't want the one she loved to call her a monster or hate her. Everyone could tell she was very close to the club because her eyes glistened when she saw her club mates even if she hid it with an annoyed look. Haruhi got up and ran to her room. She shut the door and threw herself on the bed still sobbing, soon she fell asleep. In the living room everyone was silent listening to Haruhi's calming sobs. When it finished everyone went home. Tohru went up to Haruhi's room and went inside, she saw Haruhi sleeping and smiled softly as she closed the door and left.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

When I woke up I had a huge headache and my face felt stiff. Man I hate crying plus it's useless, why'd I cry so much anyway I should be used to this by now. I sighed and took a shower. The shower soothed my body and relaxed me. I got out feeling better and changed into my school uniform, today was my last day at Ouran I knew I wouldn't go to Nobela since they know what happened and instead I was going to a high-class girl private school called Alexandra. I sighed and got everything ready. I went downstairs and started cooking breakfast. Right after I started Tohru walked in the kitchen with her uniform on, she said "Oh, good morning Haruhi! Are you feeling better now?" then she started helping me cook breakfast I smiled at her, yup now I really know why Yuki and Kyo are head over heels in love with this girl. "Yeah I'm better. Thanks! Anyway tell me more about yourself!" And she did as we cooked. Apparently her mother was yakuza and she lived in a tent for a little and told me about how Yuki and Kyo rescued her from her aunt and uncle and cousin and her grandfather being nice to her and everything else.

I smiled at her then she asked "I want to know more about you can you tell me?" as we set the table where the boys were. Shigure than said "Ah my lovely flowers have cooked another heavenly meal to fill those beasts and my holiness once again!" and me and Tohru laughed and Kyo and Yuki kicked him in the face. We sat down and all did our little prayer. I smiled as I saw Kyo and Yuki bickering as they ate. "So tell me about you I really wanna know!" Tohru exclaimed smiling at me and Shigure looked interested too since after all no one but Hatori and Akito knew about my past and other stuff. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as I swallowed the food I had in my life.

"Well I go to Ouran but not anymore as you know and today's my last day. I can cook, clean, fight, draw, paint, any other art stuff, I'm a forgotten zodiac, and other stuff but that's pretty much it." I shrugged as I started eating again. She than said "No I know that well now but I want to know about you not the things you do." I than finished my food and said "Well sorry I can't tell you. You should ask the others but they don't know so my bad. But I'll tell you when the time is right so don't worry!" I then started picked up the plates and other things and put them in the sink. She looked a bit down but she cheered up and said "Okay!" then we all headed for school.

I of course didn't tell anybody of my headache but now it was excruciatingly painful as I walked towards the club room. When I was there I quickly walked in and sat down next to Mori on the couch. He turned to me in a way that said 'Are you okay?' I smiled at him sadly saying in a way 'no but I'll tell you guys eventually' he nodded and turned away. Than Tamaki came running inside (they had a day off and he wasn't their earlier) and he tried to hug me while crying but I got off the couch and his face smashed into the couch. Everyone turned to him and he turned to me. I looked at him annoyed this was not helping my headache! "Haruhi tell me it's not true! My daughter is not transferring right!?" He yelled and all the hosts eyes widened at this. They turned to me and I looked at them in the eyes. "Haru-chan is it true?" Honey-sempai said with tears in his eyes. I then answered in a neutral voice"It's true."

Everyone looked surprised at my flat tone. Surprisingly Mori was the first to speak "Why?" Just that one word brought tears to my eyes. I then responded in a cracked voice "Family problems that you wouldn't ever understand." I then ran out with my headache worsening every single step. I then noticed footsteps behind me and ran faster but they still kept pursuing. I then stopped behind a wall to catch my breath but they catched me and it was Mori! I looked at him surprised but he just kept breathing heavily. Then he asked right before I was about to run off "Something's off. Why are you sad?" I looked at him and sighed sadly "You wouldn't understa-" and then I started feeling dizzy and fell. Mori reached out to me and hugged me. Then I transformed and consequently Honey was watching us when it happened. Great two people know. I tried getting free of Mori's grasp but he had a tight hold and I was weak from the now realized fever.

Then Honey said "Haru-chan? Is that you?" and he reached out. I lowered my head ashamed and said sadly "Yes." he was surprised and so was Mori. I than said "Now you think I'm a freak now right." I turned away from them and finally Mori dropped me. I stood their a little and than I heard Mori say "No we don't think your a freak." I looked at him and saw no regret or lies in him and than Honey said "Yeah we don't but how are you a black jaguar?" I sighed as I sat down and said "Family curse." I then transformed back. Mori and Honey blushed and quickly turned around as I put my clothes on. Than Honey asked "If it's a family curse than your cousins also are cursed?" I than went in front of them and said "Yup." now we were walking out of the building. I turned around to look at them sternly "No telling anyone not even my family that you know because I'm afraid they might erase your memories of me and I can't stand to lose another friend." Honey said "What do you mean erase our memories?" I responded with "I'll tell you another time about my family's situation but you have to keep this a secret understand?" They both nodded and than Mori said "Will we be able to visit you?" I smiled at him and said "Anytime!"

* * *

**Sorry for the very late update! Anyway as you know I changed the summary and now Mori has a chance ^^! Anyway see you next time! Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fever!

**Hello! Sorry for not updating I was busy! Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:

Then Honey said "Haru-chan? Is that you?" and he reached out. I lowered my head ashamed and said sadly "Yes." he was surprised and so was Mori. I than said "Now you think I'm a freak now right." I turned away from them and finally Mori dropped me. I stood their a little and than I heard Mori say "No we don't think your a freak." I looked at him and saw no regret or lies in him and than Honey said "Yeah we don't but how are you a black jaguar?" I sighed as I sat down and said "Family curse." I then transformed back. Mori and Honey blushed and quickly turned around as I put my clothes on. Than Honey asked "If it's a family curse than your cousins also are cursed?" I than went in front of them and said "Yup." now we were walking out of the building. I turned around to look at them sternly "No telling anyone not even my family that you know because I'm afraid they might erase your memories of me and I can't stand to lose another friend." Honey said "What do you mean erase our memories?" I responded with "I'll tell you another time about my family's situation but you have to keep this a secret understand?" They both nodded and than Mori said "Will we be able to visit you?" I smiled at him and said "Anytime!"

* * *

3rd Person View

After that incident Haruhi almost fell but she caught herself. She put her hand on the wall trying to balance herself and catch her breath. Honey noticed and asked "Haru-chan are you okay?" Haruhi shook her head and wobbled as she walked down the hall away from them. Honey and Mori didn't follow her because they knew the others will try to find them by now, Mori sighed and they headed towards the club room not telling anyone what happened. When Haruhi got outside she quickly went to the park near but not too close to the school. She sat on a bench and thought of everything that happened so far, she smiled at how now she doesn't have to keep all her secrets from all her friends but she frowned at how even though she told Mori and Honey only one of the secrets. She leaned agaist the tree near the bench and relaxed a bit.

Her headache wasn't getting any better but she knew she could treat it herself. After a while of admiring the parks nature and relaxing she got up and went home. When she got home she passed out on the steps. Tohru heard a thud outside and went to see what it was, when she opened the door she saw Haruhi passed out with a flushed face breathing heavily. Tohru gasped "Haruhi!" and panicked she than yelled (yes yelled) "Shigure!" Shigure immediately came and than noticed Haruhi he instantly became worried and carried her inside, he noticed her skin was hot. Tohru immediately got a bucket of cold water and a cloth. She than dipped the cloth in the bucket of water, squeezed it a little and than put it on Haruhi's forehead. Than Tohru got up and said, "I'll call Hatori!" than she ran to the phone and dialed Hatori's number. It rang four times and all the while Tohru was fidgeting and looking back at Haruhi and Shigure. Than for what seemed like forever Hatori picked up the phone 'Hello?' he said. Tohru than said "Oh thank God you picked up! Haruhi has a high fever and Shigure is with her right now but she's not getting any better, she keeps tossing around and her body feels like it's on fire! What should I do I don't know what to do and and..." Tohru started worriedly babbling off as she paced back and forth.

Before any could say a word Shigure came, grabbed the phone and yelled "Hatori you gotta come now! She...she..." And then Hatori said "I'm near the houe right now, I'll be there soon." His voice was serious and then he hanged up. And just a he promised he was at the house a few minutes later. He didn't bother knocking he just went straight inside with his suitcase and doctor coat still on. He saw Haruhi and his eyes widened, there was literally steam coming off her and her tail, claws, and ears were literally out as in you can feel them. She was whimpering and clawing at the blanket around her, tearing it up to tiny pieces. She was breathing heavily and her teeth were sharp and digging into her lips drawing blood. Tohru and Shigure came in the room with two buckets of water. They saw Hatori smiled a little than dumped it on her. It brought a bunch of steam in the room but when they finally got the room cleared out what was left was a black jaguar panting.

Everyone sighed in relief when her temperature went down quite a bit. Hatori made her take two pills for it while Tohru started to cook and Shigure helped get new sheets for Haruhi and also started to get back into his normal routine. Hatori did some more checkups oh Haruhi before putting a towel with cold water over her head and changing it ever so often. Tohru served diner which was a nice chicken broth and set some aside for Haruhi later. They all calmed down and ate their meal while having nice little conversations.

* * *

**Sorry for being a lousy writer. I switched from writer to reader and I seem to do this a lot now that I think about it. Sorry again. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
